Elixir for You
by Outbreakgirl
Summary: Short Story. Edenia is the perfect place for a vacation, Jin seems to think so. He wanted to spend some time alone, but that proves to be impossible when Erron Black arrives on the scene. Since he too is on vacation, we not spend some quality time with each other, and enjoy what the realm has to offer?


Hey everybody! This is a ErronJin fic that I came up for White's Day, I hope you like it!

-Outbreak girl

* * *

They say out of all the realms, Edenia is a shining jewel. Kung Jin couldn't agree more as is walking in the lush rainforest, he is alone in this small trek. The young Shaolin monk is following the direction of a friendly local who told him about a natural pond with a beautiful waterfall. He is taking this chance to go and see it, that is his idea of a vacation. That's right, he is on vacation in Edenia. He isn't alone, as his teammates and advisor is here as well. He left them back at the bungalow that they rented, he needs some space. Kung Jin felt that he is close to his destination, the sound of rushing water can be heard nearby and he follows it.

It is worth the trek, as it leads him to his reward. There is indeed the waterfall, supplying the great pond below it. Giant pink lilies and tropical flowers are floating on the surface undisturbed, and he is alone to witness this beauty. This is perfect, as Kung Jin approached the edge of the pond, he sits, taking of his boots to let them soak in the cool water. It feels good; he leans back on the grass. Little did he know, that he wouldn't be alone for long, as a man is taking a stroll through the forest. Jin hears a faint whistling sound echoing, which made him open his eyes.

It gotten his attention, and the sound gets closer and closer. This doesn't concern him since he isn't in a dangerous situation, then it just stops. Does that mean that this stranger moved in a different direction? "Huh, guess they are gone." He told himself, sighing. Then he thought of something, since he is a!one here, he might as well enjoy the waters to himself. The monk is wearing casual clothing from Earthrealm, a black T shirt with the words 'Toasty' in white bold letters. Blue capris and sandals complete the outfit, and Jin is going to strip himself of his clothing. The fIrst to be removed his is shirt, showing his well toned body to no one in particular, or so he thought.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep, smooth voice made Jin jump, turning his head to the source, and saw who is behind him. It is a man that the monk has met before, wearing a leather cowboy attire with a red poncho. This cowboy looks amused, despite wearing a leather face mask that covers half his face with the exception of his eyes. "Long time no see, junior."

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Jin demanded. He did not expect to meet with Erron Black of all people here in Edenia. This man is a mercenary, working for the Emperor of Outworld.

"Me? I'm just taking a nice stroll, I believe its not a crime to walk." The cowboy responded, shrugging. "A paradise like this deserve to be admired, but now I found you...a sheer coincidence." He is eying the younger man, he is shirtless and near the water, so he assumes that he is going for a swim. Jin crossed his his arms, turning his head away.

"Well go enjoy it somewhere else, Edenia is a big place." It is obvious that Kung Jin wants to be alone, but the other man doesn't obey. In fact, he approached a few steps. "Hey, what are you doing?" Erron gives a small chuckle as he raise his hands to show that he is harmless.

"Calm down, I didn't come here to fight. I'm actually on vacation, courtesy of the Kahn." He said, coming near the the edge of the pond. He took of his black Stetson Hat and place it beside him, showing his medium length slick back dirty blond hair. He sat down, sighing a bit in relaxation. Kung Jin gives him a dissatisfied look, looking cowboy over. He finds it unbelievable that he is wearing leather in summer weather, how is he not uncomfortable!e? Erron noticed that the young man is eying him curiously. "Like what you see, kid?"

"N-No!" Jin retorted quickly. "Does it look like I enjoy looking at you, cowboy?" This gives the mercenary an amused snort, almost on the verge of a laugh.

"Regardless, your eyes were wandering at my direction." He pointed out, which made the monk make a irritated face.

"Just drop it, OK?"

"Fine, if you don't want to look at me, then you should take a look at this." Erron points at the pond, the water lilies that had their petals closed suddenly opens up. The cowboy scoops up the closest lily from the water, showing it to Jin. "This is why I came to this particular spot, this little beauty is called the Elixir Lily. Native to this realm, only blooms once a month. It can be used for medicine or food."

Kung Jin looks at the flower, if that is true what he said, then it should be safe. He is no stranger to edible plants, but always cautious when going into other realms. "Are you pulling my leg? Is this some kind of attempt to poison me?" He asked.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Like I said, I am not here to fight you." The cowboy insist. If he still doesn't trust him, then that is his problem. He inspect the middle of the flower, it is holding a pink liquid inside. "Hmmm...this one is too sweet for my liking." Erron placed the lily back in the water, the other flowers are too far to reach and grab them from land. Sighing, he stood up, and starts to take of his shirt. This made Jim's cheeks turn pink just a bit, but it became brighter when the cowboy undo the zipper on his pants.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jin almost barked that inquiry.

"What does it look like? I'm stripping to get into the water." He stated, as he continues to remove his clothes. "Leather and water do not mix, ya know." He removes his boats and his pants follows. He isn't completely in the buff, he has underwear similar to boxer briefs that covers his private section well, and he still have his mask. His upper torso and both of his arms have scars, most cannot be seen, there are a few that Jin could see. The monk is staring at him, almost in awe before Erron snaps him back to reality. "You are staring again, junior. Not that I don't appreciate it, I do look amazing."

Jin snaps his head away from him, with a mixture of irritation and embarrassment on his face that he is trying to hide. He admits that the mercenary is easy on the eyes, but he is ashamed, thinking of himself as some kind of pervert. "Its not like! We are both men right? Its not like its nothing I've seen before!"

"Heh, whatever. I'm going to get some lilies, you are free to join me." He offers, but he didn't go in the pond just yet. He reached behind his head, reaching to undo his straps to his mask. Jin didn't turn back around until he heard the gentle splash. He noticed the mask on the grass, and watches Erron as he wades through the water to get to flowers, picking one up. The monk is thinking about leaving, but then he though about the flowers, curious about them. Against his better judgement, we suppose that he could try them out just this once.

Grumbling to himself, he takes off his pants, only having boxer briefs, making sure that Erron isn't looking. He quickly dips himself in the waist deep shallow waters, and he slowly moves to look inspect the first lily he sees, this one has a red liquid inside. They have different colors, but he doesn't know what they mean.

"So you finally decided to join me, huh?" Erron is right being the monk, making him turn to see his face. Jin never saw him without his mask, and it wasn't what he expected. His face looks normal, no scars, burns, or tarkatan like teeth. His face bare without any kind of stubble, clean shaven. Maybe he just wore it to look cool, at least that is his theory.

"I just..wanted to try this thing..." Jin said almost softly.

"You picked a good one in my opinion, red liquid hits the spot. I'll let you take a sip, try it." He insisted, and that's when Jin decides to take a sip.

"This is actually pretty good, taste like tea with honey." That's how he describe it, even though the liquid looks a bit thick than tea.

"I told you, the red ones are the best. Pink is too sweet, its like pure melted sugar. The blue ones are the !east sweet, not bad if you don't have a sweet tooth." Erron informed him on the different flavors, picking up a lily with his preferred color. Jin drinks the rest of it before placing the flower on the water. He admit that he likes the red juices, wondering if there are any more.

"Is there any more of it? The red ones, I mean." Jin asked, he does not see any red lilies from where he is seeing, are there just a few in this pond? He picks one up to find blue liquid, and his curiosity gotten the better of him and he gives a sip. It taste like lighten sweet tea, its not bad, but he still prefer the red one.

"Hmm, not a lot of them are ripe. I think I might have the last one." Erron is holding a lily, grinning in victory. Jin looks at the cowboy, then at the flower. "I see you eying this beauty, do you want some?" Jin doesn't like to beg, it it tasted so good, he want to try it again. The younger man looks away, muttering under his voice, which the amused mercenary couldn't hear. "What was that, junior? You're gonna have to speak louder."

"...I said...I would like to have a sip." He grumbles, which made Erron grin.

"A bit better, but try again."

"You heard what I said, you ass."

"Aw, that wasn't very nice. Just for that, I changed my mind."

The monk is becoming annoyed, he doesn't like being toyed with. "Just shut up and give me the lily!"

"Not so fast, you'll have to apologize to me, then I'll consider it." Erron continue to tease him, grinning all the all as he could see the poor man fuming.

"How about I kick your cowboy ass instead?"

This made Erron snort. "Really? You are going to fight me, punk?"

Jin looks serious about it, he hates it when this arrogant hat wearing fiend makes teases him. They fought one on one once, and Jin manage to win that fight, he is confident that he will be victorious even without his signature weapon. He approach Erron, mad as hell, but he briefly loss his balance as his foot trips over something underwater. His is close enough to grab something to balance himself, unfortunately it had to be the other man's free arm.

"Don't lose your footing, kid." The man used his arm to hold Jin. The monk looks up at him, giving a glare at being called kid or junior.

"My name is Jin, remember that." He grumbles, then he realized that he found himself in a embarrassing position. He is close, too close to the cowboy, he can practically feel the heat. This had made him want him to just forget about his petty want for the lily and just get out of here. Before he could say anything, the flower is presented in his face. "Huh?"

"You can have it, its fun teasing you a bit." Erron grins, handing him the lily, which Jin accepts.

"T-Thanks," Jin is starting to become shy, totally unlike him. He isn't afraid to speak his mind, but in this case, his mind is drawing a blank. It made him feel something, he just doesn't know what that thing is. He quickly drinks the liquid, trying to drive this feeling away, it taste good, but he still couldn't shake it away. This has to be the cowboy's fault, making him gain this unknown feelings inside. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Staring like what?" Erron shrugs. "Think of it as a gift of sorts, although... I still having a craving. Did you drink all of it?" He asked him, and the monk did indeed drink every last drop. "Hm...there is still a way." He suddenly gotten close to Jin, holding him close which made the young monk freeze in surprise.

"What the hell? What do you think you are doing?" He loose surprised, even when Erron leans closer to his face while holding him. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something else, but it is occupied by a pair of lips. It took him a few seconds to realize that he is being kissed by surprisingly gentle lips. He stood there, not offering any resistance to this, only successfully becoming as red as a tomato. When it ended, it felt that his breath was taken away.

Jin could see Erron licking his lips after the kiss, like he had something tasty. "Mmm, still delicious."

The monk stares at him, showing off his new red face before he finally took action. He moves away, and user his arm to splash water at the cowboy's face. "You asshole! Why did you do that?" He splashed him again, turning around to not look at him.

Erron chuckles a bit after he becomes wet, staying right where he is. "Well, that was the last lily I could find that was my favorite, so I wanted to have a taste." He explained casually, he wipes the water from his eyes.

"What? You...ugh! Never mind!" Jin stutters with his words, walking to the surface. He has had enough of this nonsense, and decides to leave the pond. He doesn't have the luxury of a towel, so he is soaking wet, at least his lower body below the waist. He would have to go back to the others half soaked, already getting dressed. He realized that he is still holding the water lily before he placed it on the ground.

"So kid, did you enjoy this little activity?" Erron asked; still in the pond and leaning on the edge.

"Maybe." Jin scoffs, putting on his footwear. "I did appreciate you showing me the lilies, until you started to...kiss me." He hesitated at the last part, still couldn't believe it happened. He didn't hate it, but he couldn't say it out loud.

"What did you think? I could tell that the kiss had an effect on you."

"Its called shock and horror."

"You call that shock and horror? I like to think it was something else." Erron teased him, which made Jin wishing that he could kick him in the fave, but want to remain calm.

"Oh really? What would happen if I just suddenly kissed you out of the blue like that?" The young man couldn't believe that he said that, and he couldn't take it back. This made the cowboy grin widely.

"It would be a delight, darlin'." He winks. Jin stares at him before he turns way from him to hide his reaction to the answer.

"Whatever, I'm out of here! Have fun!" And with that, Jin quickly walks off into the forest, leaving the cowboy. Erron gives a casual farewell wave, still amused at what just happened. In truth, he hopes that he would see the kid again soon. If not during the rest of his vacation, then a even more favorable circumstance.

XxX

"Hey Jin, welcome back!"

Johnny Cage is the first to greet Jin as he return to the bungalow, the aged movie star is lounging outside enjoying the sun. He lifts his dark shades from his eyes, noticing that he looks different. "Jin, your face is red, did something happen?" He asked, which made the young monk stop at the door, trying to hide his face.

"No Mr. Cage, it's just too much sun." He said in a simple explanation. Johnny hums, noticing something in his hand.

"The sun...right, which is why you are using that big flower as a shade?" The older man points out, as he noticed a lily in his hand. Jin noticed too, its the one that Erron gave him. This cause him to quickly move inside of the house, slamming the door shut, which made Johnny stare in confusion. "Heh...kids." He smirks, putting the glasses back over his eyes as he lay back in his chair.

* * *

Ok, thank you for reading this short story, hopefully it has made your day! Xoxoxo


End file.
